The names Potter, Harry Potter
by Roman trooper
Summary: Harry Potter is taken in by a retried double oh seven as his heir and legacy. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**An old I idea that I have had for sometime that I decided to make into a one shot.  
**

* * *

"In poker you never play your hand. You play the man across from you." -James Bond

There are far stranger things in life than what goes on in the limited view of an observer. At any moment, of any day, at any time a person could die yet lives his or her days as though it was not their last day. No one pays attention to the details of their surroundings as they traveled the same route daily as there is no point in remembering the same face you see on your journey to work or a new one, who fits in and who doesn't gets blurred in a multitude of seconds passing by. Two figure walks alone in London, dressed smartly in their suits and ties like well off office workers. One of which is clearly a child but a father taking his son to work is not an uncommon sight in London so no one paid them any mind. It wasn't their business to guess what the duo were doing with a cart with a raven and a snake.

There are many things in the world people would notice. Like how the boy's eyes watched the crowd though tinted lens of his glasses to move with ease with such a load without impeding the foot traffic. Or how he avoided cameras and the security's sight with the elder judging him as he walked with his cane. Today was his first day of his journey to Hogwarts and yet unlike many children that were moving towards the platform the boy was calm, his motions betraying nothing as he moved like a predator. Seeing his refection the boy straightened his bow tie and rushed back his hair.

'Lesson three, always look respectable. Lesson seven, matters matter. Lesson one, always portray yourself as collected and calm.' The boy thought as he recalled his adoptive father's rules. Returning to his path he made his way to platform nine and three quarters. He had a mission, to learn what he could about magic and become an heir worthy of his adoptive father's name.

James Bond, Aka 007.

Mr. Bond watched as his heir moved towards the place where the goblin said new students would go to get onto the train. The old man humbled along behind the boy watching him for mistakes he would have to correct but was happy that the training was paying off. Coughing the old ex spy cursed his love for cigars that lead to his retirement. Having not smoked a joint for over a decade the damage was healing but the old man's lungs were still weak even with all the 'fun' he had done in his job. He nodded his head to a man and woman who were walking with their daughter with a cat.

"Mr. Bond, I didn't expect to see you here."

Bond smiled as he reached out to shake the man's hand. "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, how are you too this morning? Here to drop your daughter off as well?"

"Oh yes, she is ready for her... education... after all." Mr. Granger coughed out as Hermine raced towards Bond's son. The two were paired to be a team and the fact they were both heading to Hogwarts made both former agents slightly more relaxed.

As the adults talked Hermine made it to her partner. "Morning Mr. Potter or is it Bond?"

"Potter Miss Granger." Harry Potter/Bond replied with her giving him a pout. "No one knows whom Bond is in this world we are about to be a part of and the Potter name carries weight after all."

"It certainly does Harry." Hermine teased as she blew him an air kiss. "Remembered to read the beginner's book for young witches and wizards for proper manners?"

"Indeed. Perhaps it would be best to met one of the three female heirs to get a feeling of the political climate after all. " He spoke as they went by a family of red heads who were just milling around as the older man, possibly the father Harry took note, talked excitedly about the marvels of trains.

"While I would be upset with you because of your father's womanizing ways, I must agree. The three female heirs are from what are called grey families so they would be a better place to start. It is better to be grey then a hero or a villain after all."

"Tell that to the bias in the magical community about snakes."

Hermine took a look at the snake and rolled her eyes. "Your taking along the black mamba hybrid is a concern Harry. The fact you have him after that trip to Africa tells me that your planning something."

"Of course. Where else could I find rare venom?" Harry chuckled out as his snake hissed out a remark about he wouldn't let his venom be used to kill students. "You know as well as I do that I have a special permission for a rare pet after I used the bylaws."

"Yes, that his kind is almost impossible to find as long lived as normal they would die in around an hour. Wasn't the wand maker and the potion teacher we had for our guide overly excited?"

"Yes. His father was a Black mamba and a Horned Serpent from America hybrid and his mother was a mamba and Ashwinder. Making him half mamba, quarter Horned serpent and Ashwinder." Came his collected reply. He did not understand why he was in a contract with a relatively new wand maker and the potion professor over material being sold to them for exclusive use but he had gotten a custom wand and information on what to expect in class for the deal... Along with three gallons a month from each.

{The fact that fire and water are opposites is a clear reason they wanted my sheddings and venom my liege}

Harry ignored his pet's words as he took note of the platform. No need to show he could take to snakes even if he could get away with underage magic. Fingering his want the young wizard wondered if he should have taken the one that Ollivander wanted him to have but shook his head to that idea. The wand that the old man tried to force onto him for ten gallons was all wrong as he felt sick with it even if the wand maker said it was a good match. Only because of his father's help was he able to leave the shop without the wand.

'Manchineel wood grown inside a dragon's corpse with holy water added every fifth day and each full moon a hint of Sphinx dung he said,' Harry thought as he felt his wand. 'With a core of my pet's sheddings. Great for combat, healing, water and fire based magic but poor at charms.'

Harry smiled as the memory of what the wand maker said after finishing his work for his new favorite material source. _"This wand is not for a the faint of heart Mr. Bond. It is a picky thing, made for you who lives as a contradiction of what is and what should not be. I may not be as versed as others in wand lore in the Wizarding world but I know what I see. This wand is for someone who lives in the darkness of the world, to keep out the monsters from ever reaching the light.. or to drag them to the abyss from where they came from. Be careful of your choices in life young lad as the road you will walk with take you to places where others may not want to have relived but are needing a bit of light."_

...

"Excuse me madam, but is it alright if we join you today in this cabin?" Daphne Greengrass looked up to the boy who had knocked on her compartment door with manners better then a pure blood. With him there was a girl who was chatting with the heiress of Bones. "If do are waiting for others to join you then we will try elsewhere."

"Umm, I have only my friend who will be joining after she freshens up but you join us." Daphne cursed her stamper as her elicit classes rose up after her confusion. "Might I have your name?"

"Birth name or the one I rather go by?"

Daphane blinked. "Like a nick name?"

"No," came the amused response. "Just the name I now go by but others would not understand."

The raven haired boy reached out with his hand and looked her in the eyes. "My name is Potter. Harry Potter, or as others would like to call me the boy-who-lived and I hope we have a good year at Hogwarts Miss Daphane."

...

Harry ignored the stares of his Ravenclaw housemates as he conversed with his snake and ate with high dining educate that made the pure-bloods interested in who was his teacher. He didn't mind if they thought he was dark for speaking with his friend as no one was dark or light but shades of gray. Magic was a gift after all and he wasn't about to be ashamed of what he could do. The house of the Griffin was annoying with their load chattering of if he was dark to why wasn't he in their house. The Hufferpuffs were at least quite with their gossip but then again he had tow allies in the camp of the hard workers. Sipping his tea he noted to show hard work to overcome the bias towards speakers and perhaps gain the loyalty of that house.

The house of the snakes were also talking in hushed tones. He could tell that his rebuff of the Weakly (He doubted that was his last name) boy and the polite decline from Malfoy that lead to his fellow first year looking at him with respect. He knew that many pure born witches and wizards would not care for him if he appeared without manners or elicit so by being polite and neutral, stating that he was not ready to begin social circles just yet as he would like to figure out the first week here at the castle had the blonde nodding in agreement and set up a time to meet at the library before dinner at the end of the week if possible. Malfoy had influence and the makings of a leader in the house and by making it seem as though Malfoy had the idea of a place and time to meet with him after he could settled in would give the young heir a chance to build up his power base and learn the structure of his own house. Thus making an alliance with him more important then ever, or at lease mutual respect.

As for Ravenclaw he wasn't worried. He had the smartest person of his year with him and the idea of him just being a polite book reader was find by him.

After all, the last mistake a person makes is believing another is harmless.

'This is going to be a fun year.'

* * *

**Leave a reply please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, well I was not expecting such a strong response to my one shot idea that I made. I kept getting PMS from individuals asking me to continue this story. While I must say that I'm not well versed in the Bond franchise, I've never been able to see more then clips of the movies, I love the character. What can I say? I love a good spy movie and book. **

**This story will be made with two things in mind. First is that anything before chapter 1 will be in log form as mission logs and debriefing by members of the British SIS aka MI6. the second part will be following Harry Bond Potter as he goes through the usual Potter series fanfiction location of hogswarts and such. **

**I am looking for a beta reader for this story and whom can offer advice. **

**Please enjoy **

* * *

"Be polite, be courteous, show professionalism, and have a plan to kill everyone in the room." Bond to Harry, rule number two.

* * *

_31 October, 1981_

_Case number #####46_

_Target code name Kingpin. Secondary target code name Acher._

_._

_Status of mission: complete_

_._

_Notes: Targets kingpin and Acher were to be eliminated do to connection to the underground black market. Plausible connected to rouge agents from America CIA. Successful elimination by 'accidental' brake failure. Vehicle crashed at Grunnings drill manufacturing company, agent known as 007 discovered concerning information of spies using the company to make weapons for black market uses._

_._

_Several individuals with skull masks and black robes fled when vehicle crashed. Memories of event seemed to have been alted as were the company's security logs._

_Must investigate further._

_._

_Concerns over 007 choice to reduce visibility after discovery of one Harry Potter. Known family members refused any knowledge or willingness to take in the child. Need for more experienced and younger agents placed Mr. Potter under care of the agency until further notice._

_._

_End of report_

* * *

'What a curious thing these wizards are,' Harry thought as he woke up at six thirty on the dot. Breakfast was in the next hour and his dorm mates were asleep but the heir to the Bond legacy knew it didn't matter in the end. He has an agent for crown would answer tge call to defend the isle of Britain. The wizards ans witches however had no such loyalty to the crown as the last several conflicts had shown.

With a movement of many years of practice Harry slipped on his training gear and left the room, taking care to take the most silent yet dignified manner doing so. He was a predator amongst sheep and whole he wasn't about to harm any of his fellow children, their loyalty was not his. They only saw the hero who lived or the speaker of evil. In the real world such simple mind views limited possibilities.

Treading softly he made his way across the common room where the embers of the fire crackled and popped. Hermine would also be on her way to meet him where he was headed but the young boy felt something was wrong-

A throat cleared from behind him. He stiffed and cursed i his mind the fact he was caught as his father wouldhave wors about him droppinghis gaurd. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

Filius Flitwick, the head of the house was used to seeing first years trying to explore on their own and was prepared to deal with such ideals before they became a problem or caused issues. He did not expect however, that one would wake up so early and try to sneak out the door before many of his peers were awake. Most awoke around seven to get to the tables for breakfast and a possible shower but at six thirty-five?

Harry was quite as he tried to think of an answer to say. While he knew that he should answer the head of the house, a part of him still retained the spy in him to keep quiet about such manners. In the end, deference to the head of house won out and he spoke up after a tense minute. "Professor... I wanted to go train somewhere with a friend of mind away from prying eyes..."

"Not magic I hope." Flitwick slowly said as he listened.

"No sir."

"Who is this friend of yours if I may?"

"Granger, Hermine Granger from Gryffindor House. She and my family are... close friends and we spent much of our childhood doing cardio and aerobic exercises together before breakfast every day when we could."

Flitwick nodded his head in though. "My apologies mr. Potter but technically it's still lights out... however I can tell you were being honest about what you were doing..."

Waving his wand a piece of paper floated over to Harry Potter. Looking at it Harry noticed it was her permission slip to allow him to travel the hallway with one other with Flitwick's signature. It allowed him to go from the tower to Gryffindor Tower and to a location he hasn't seen before.

"Sir, where is this?" He asked pouting to the paper causing the similar sized Professor to chuckle.

"That room was used as a gym during a time when Hogwarts taught non magical skills like sword fighting and archery." He smiled at Harry's confused look. "Magic has it's uses but sometimes it is not an option to be had. There was a time where magic could be suppressed in an area with rituals, curses, potion and other such means. While there are still ways to prevent magic, they would cause much panic to both of magical and nonmagical worlds."

"If it's so important for wizards to learn about non magical means if defense, why not now?"

Flitwick grinned. "I can see why your in Ravenclaw. It is a call quagmire of politics history cost and pride. Those that usually taught were servants to Wizarding families during the Reigns of more independent kingdoms before a centralized government was established for both Britain and the Wizarding community. I'm sure that you can discover more on you own time. But I kept you long enough. It's now ten till seven and unless I'm mistaken your friend is waiting outside."

Waving him off the Professor went back to his book that he was reading during most of the summer. He had hoped to finish it before class today but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Seeing he was free to go Harry exited the tower to fine his partner waiting. "Just what took you so long anyway?"

"Oh, getting lost on tge road to life." He responded causing Hermine to snort.

"You know that's never going to catch on."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You never know. Anyway I got a place to train and a permission slip from the professor that I didn't need to forge signature for."

"Bond luck?" She asked as they moved through the corridors in lockstep.

"Maybe. Or because I gave him something different than normal."

"Just what am I to do with you Mr. Bond?" She said as she took out a throwing knife and began to toss it up and down. "You do know that if you tried to do something perverted like your old man I'll have to take action."

Harry stumbled between steps ever so slightly that to an untrained eye was inconceivable. Yet she noticed and hid the smirk from him. She enjoyed teasing him and making him unbalanced. It took apart the mythos and the presona of being dangerous like a snake or a hawk. It made her feel powerful to know she had that effect on him still.

'Hopefully I will be able to do more when I'm older.' She thought as she attempted to wipe the memories of certain magazines out of her head. She cared for Harry after all and viewed him as a little brother because of thier age difference. But he was her ally in the agency above else.

"You do know that I have certain-"

"Obligations to your family name blah blah blah. Seriously Harry, if I didn't know better I would think you are dodging my question. While you may have such unique needs do to your family's will, you know as well as those in the know, understand that it was a later added in feature as noted by the goblin lawer after several days of negotiations to reveal it."

Harry's lips thinned as he silently and knowledge her point. Someone had gone into the will of The Potter's to try and alter started sections to their own benefits. Yet the wording used made it possible for several loop holes to be enacted to change the meaning. Perks of knowing how deals worked when doing practice with Q.

On essence, someone had place da marriage contract with an unknown party or parties. This won't happen as the legality of it would be contested by wizard and courts and law, yet instead worded as ".. _the need to maintain the noble bloodline shall be maintained through the selection of witches of a great names whom can protect and provide benefits to the house of Potter, however manner needed by ancient tradition as noted in section 12 though 23 and clause 77 of section 132, to correct for said heir's short comings that would be detrimental to the family legacy as such._..

"So many words in that sentence made my head spin." Harry said as they rushed down the stairs. They were nearly where the professor said to go on the paper. "The fact dad was able to understand it at all and explained to me how to use it was a larger headache."

Hermine hummed in agreement as she recalled the tail end of the conversation the two bonds had during a training session. Close quarters fighting tactics 55 was not one of her favorite learning experiences but as they were children this was a far as tge adults were willing to teach them. She much preferred learning how to use books as a weapons as well as a great reading material. Who knew that a book could be used as a blade if angled correctly? Or how a book could be used to create shadows to distinguish between the true and false location of a target?

"So what do you think our parents are doing?" She asked to change the subject.

Harry shrugged. "Knowing them? Missions, training... that sort of thing I guess. But there's something I just realized I haven't have the foggiest clue about."

They stopped at an unremarkable door on the ground level that was hidden in the shadows of two blazers. Hermine looked at him, curiosity hinting on her features that were otherwise schooled. "And that is?"

"How did you escape from Gryffindor Tower?"

"Oh. That? Simply put I thought that because the Weasley twins were know for pranks I simply followed them out though a secret tunnel then distracted Finch by finding his cat and telling her I saw them with several buckets of smelly liquid."

"Really?"

"Of course not Harry. I convinced a perfect to let me out. What do you think I was? A know it all?"

Laughing at her remark Harry entered the room with her right behind. The first thing they noticed was the amount of dust and the large open space with pillars and platforms of various heights. Archery targets we're situated around the room at different heights and visibility as if taunting to be hit in the bullseye. Training dummies were against the wall to the right and to the left was an indentation on the four filled with a layer of rough sand, probably a sparring pit.

"It needs work but I think it'll do." Hermine slowly spoke her mind as she viewed the room. Harry agreed with her on assessment of the place. Before he could speak a rustling noise was heard then before their eyes with a pop an elf appeared.

"Master Flitwick sent me. Does young wizard and witches need anything from Felix other than a quick clean?" She asked the two children.

"Umm, not at the moment." Stammered Harry who shook his head at his partner. She did not approve of the house elves relationship with the Wizarding World but also knee that as a so called muggle-born she could do little other than buy the elves then free them, but that plan was tossed after learning the consequences would be to the elf.

Flipping her bushing hair Hermine took out a band and put it into a pony tail. "We got maybe ten minutes before we'll need a shower and make it to breakfast Harry so unless you want to skip training-"

"Please just a quick clean so we can get a quick training session done, perhaps more afterwards when we have time?" He spoke rapidly as he made sure his contacts were in place properly after placing his glasses into their case. Appearances were important after all and seeing him with glasses provided an edge to those who looked and saw only that, not the gadget provided by Q. Also wearing glasses provided him with a link to his biological father, even if Harry preferred wearing contacts. "Best two out of three?"

Hermine mused over that. "Stakes?"

"I got a pack of exploding bubble gum and a detonator lollipop." Harry stated calm as he made sure to slowly move away from her.

"I doubt you would like my nail polish that hilds fast acting acid." Seeing him move away made her smirk. He was so cute trying to get an advantage over her. "How about I don't mention _that _on March third."

Harry's face went still like stone. "You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"I'm a spy little boy." She said sticking out her tongue. "But I did promise so instead I want something more... how about you promise to do something I want for a day. A single day."

Harry angled his body inti a suitable position to attack or defend himself. "Explosives for a day? What kind of a day?"

"Hmmm I guess you'll have to lose to find out."

"Find by me." He smirked as they both stopped moving inti their corners. "But I'm not going to let you-"

* * *

**I hope that this was nice chapter to follow up chapter one. Have a great holiday season everyone no matter what you celebrate.**

**See you next year and please remember to review **


End file.
